Born Ready
by disneyprincesskatherine
Summary: The sequel to my "In the Heat of the Moment" fic. Anna and Kristoff... that's all I need to say... Rated "M" for reasons.


Born Ready

by: disneyprincesskatherine

Well it was finally over. All the months and months of prep work and planning had finally paid off. The cake had been destroyed, the champagne had been sipped dry and every eye had shed a happy tear. It was an absolutely perfect day. Anna looked back at the crowd of cheering guests holding their candles, waving excitedly, and blowing kisses as the sled pulled away from the palace steps. Her eyes found Elsa standing at the top and the two exchanged an emotional smile. _I LOVE YOU_, Elsa mouthed, looking like she was about to cry with happiness. Anna grinned at her as a shower of glittering snowflakes fell from the sky above them. It was so beautiful. Anna waved goodbye frantically as the crowd became smaller and smaller and the kingdom finally disappeared in the distance. A warm hand wrapped around hers. She couldn't help but sigh as she turned to look up into the warm amber eyes of her new husband. Butterflies erupted into her stomach as she realized what the night had in store for them. Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet and her heart began pounding as the idea dawned on her. Kristoff chuckled at the look on her face and pulled her close with one arm as he managed Sven's reigns with the other.

They sped through the snow covered hills in the crisp night air and began their ascent into the mountains, making their way up to Kristoff's cabin. A bright full moon cast a blue-ish glow on the snow, making it sparkle in the night.

The sled turned its last corner and Anna gasped as she took in the sight around her. Shimmering crystals in various colors lined a path in the snow that led them to the cabin. The cabin had been beautifully decorated with hanging moss and crystals that shimmered brightly in the moonlight. _The trolls have really outdone themselves this time,_ Anna thought fondly, loving Kristoff's adopted family. It was absolutely stunning. She stared in awe at their handiwork.

"Like it?" Kristoff smiled nervously as he nodded in the direction of the cabin.

"It's perfect Kristoff" Anna said with a giant grin plastered on her face.

Kristoff hopped out of the sled, detached Sven and led him to a nearby shed with a bag full of carrots. He returned and quickly gathered their supplies together. "Wait here... I'll be right back." He disappeared into the cabin but reemerged moments later.

Anna watched him make his way towards her and knew that this was it…Nothing would stop them this time. Her love washed through her warming her up in the cold night air. He was everything she had ever wanted. Their love was powerful and strange at times but she knew it could never be truer with anyone else. This was going to be magical. She took a deep breath, looked up and steadied her nerves.

With a determined look in his eye Kristoff effortlessly scooped her up into his arms and carried her to entrance of the cabin, stopping at the threshold…

"Are you ready?" Kristoff smiled lovingly, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I was born ready." She whispered eagerly and planted her lips onto his.

They entered the cabin and were met by the soft orange glow of a crackling fire Kristoff had started in the fireplace. The air smelled heavily of cedar and firewood. It felt homey and Anna loved the rustic-ness of it. Gently he sat her down on the bed and removed his boots.

She gazed up at him and suddenly the fire wasn't the only thing heating the room. Slowly she reached up and pulled the ribbon at her neck, allowing her fur-lined cloak to slip off her shoulders. His eyes intensified with desire as he removed his coat, never breaking eye contact with her.

She stood and wordlessly turned her back to him, exposing the corset lacing at the back of her wedding dress. It reminded Kristoff of the first night they had ever spent together when Elsa had accidentally cursed the kingdom. Anna had been freezing to death and he had to help her out of her soaking wet dress. They had almost lost control that night but thankfully Anna had stopped them, knowing they would have regretted it. He smiled at the memory as his fingers worked through the laces, only this time, making the moment last. Now everything was perfect and she was his. Forever. They had all the time in the world.

When he finished the last lace she slipped the shimmering white dress off. It hit the floor with a soft thud.

Kristoff's eyes widened and trailed up her naked form for the very first time. Her curves were so delicate and soft. Her porcelain skin glowed brilliantly in the flicker of the firelight. She turned slowly, gazing at him wide-eyed as he drank her in. Reaching up Anna slowly removed two delicate snowflake hair pins Elsa had given her that were made of enchanted ice. Her strawberry hair fell down loosely around her shoulders in soft, curly tendrils.

Never before had Kristoff seen anything so ungodly beautiful. His heart swelled with happiness, knowing he had been blessed with everything he had ever dreamed of.

She stepped forward and placed her hand on his exposed chest, gently caressing his muscle. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She pushed into him as he slid his large hands down her body and onto her backside. They kissed feverishly as he lifted her up. Their bodies crashed back down into the large bed. Kristoff trailed kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Anna squirmed excitedly as his lips left burning trails along her skin. He raised up over her and looked down into her sparkling eyes as he removed his trousers, breathing heavily as he positioned himself. She reached up and tenderly cupped his face with her hand, steadying him as his arms shook slightly on either side of her.

"I love you." He whispered, staring down at her in total surrender.

"I love you too" She breathed as she opened up to him.

Anna gasped as he slid into her. At first there was pain and she almost cried. She closed her eyes tightly, clinging onto his shoulders for dear life as the pain pulsated through her. He stilled, a concerned look coming across his face. He didn't know what to do. He felt terrified knowing he had hurt her.

"Anna I'm so sor-"

"No… no Kristoff….it's okay. I'm okay" She breathed as the pain faded away and need suddenly took over her.

He buried his face in her neck and pushed into her again, gently at first but slowly quickened his rhythm as she relaxed beneath him.

It was like floating in the heavens, drinking up the stars. They were untouchable, unbreakable. Neither fire nor ice in either of its extremes could break or burn away the purity of their connection. It suspended them into a euphoric realm where no one else could ever find them. The magic spiraled them out of control and exploded violently into a fleeting rush of pure carnal passion.

They cried out together as the explosion rippled throughout their bodies, engulfing them in a wave of ecstasy.

Kristoff gasped and sank into her with the weight of his release as her body trembled against him.

"Ooohh" she moaned softly as the rush came to a dizzying close.

They laid there in the darkness, breathing heavily, drunk off the afterglow. Anna nuzzled her head into Kristoff's neck as he pulled her close. He smiled to himself knowing that she was the greatest gift fate had ever brought him. He sighed happily and thought about what morning would bring…their new life and a start of a new journey. He knew it would be brilliant because they were made for this. They had an unbreakable love. He closed his eyes allowing sleep to overcome his consciousness. Tomorrow would be a whole new day to take on…but they were born ready. Together they could handle anything.


End file.
